


Richard Harrington: Hawkins' Okayest Dad

by desperat



Series: Dick Harrington Don't Know What He's Doing [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Period-Typical Homophobia, very mild and not malicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperat/pseuds/desperat
Summary: The thing about Richard Harrington was: he was a smart man, self-aware one. He knew he wasn’t the best parent in the world, but his son always seemed to be doing okay.He never had a heart to punish Steve. After all, he loved his son, so much. He just wasn’t very good at showing it.But he really, truly cared about his boy’s happiness. And now, standing in his son’s ajar bedroom’s door, Richard had to wonder: was this the thing making Steve happy?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Dick Harrington Don't Know What He's Doing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024747
Comments: 18
Kudos: 201





	Richard Harrington: Hawkins' Okayest Dad

**Author's Note:**

> the homophobia isn't really prelevant here, but mr harrington is generally a little bit torn on just. concept of gayness.
> 
> *
> 
> this is now part 1 of a series!

The thing about Richard Harrington was: he was a smart man, self-aware one. He knew he wasn’t the best parent in the world, but his son always seemed to be doing okay. And if the house was sometimes trashed and full of drunk kids when he came from a business trip earlier than anticipated – well, that was just what you got for leaving seventeen-year-old kid on his own to do as he pleased for prolonged periods of time.

He never had a heart to punish Steve. After all, he loved his son, so much. He just wasn’t very good at showing it.

But he really, truly cared about his boy’s happiness. And if he was happy staying in Hawkins, so be it. But now, standing in his son’s ajar bedroom’s door, Richard had to wonder: was this the thing making Steve happy?

Amanda didn’t approve for smoking in the house, but she wasn’t here, and he felt like he earned it. Closing the door behind him, quietly, so he doesn’t wake up sleeping boys, Richard sighed heavily, lighting up a cigarette, he backed up to the living room.

*

Half an hour later, as he’s sipping his second coffee and reading a newspaper, there’s someone stomping down the stairs. Seconds later, bare-chested young man that’s definitely not his son appeared in the doorway.

‘Shit.’

‘Good morning’ Richard said, trying to come off as stern but approachable.

‘Mr. Harrington. Hello’ boy responded, after a moment, with somewhat pained expression on his face. ‘Sorry, I was crashing here after a party. I’m gonna go now.’

Richard let out a deep exhale.

‘Don’t bother kid. I’ve seen your- sleeping predicament.’

Kid blanches, his eyes going wild.

‘Sir’ he clenches through clenched teeth.

It didn’t seem like he was anything else to say. He was, however, starting to shake slightly. Richard felt bad for a moment, wondering if he should reassure this kid he doesn’t have anything to worry about, but he doesn’t feel like having this conversation twice.

‘Please. Go wake up my son, and then we’re going to talk’ he says. ‘Make sure you’re decent’ he adds, gesturing vaguely at the boy’s half-dressed form.

Richard spreads his newspaper again, ostensibly not looking, as the kid turns on his heel and sprints up the stairs. If he wants to bolt, through a window or back doors, now’s his chance. It would be probably easier to talk with Steve alone.

They take so long, that Richard starts doubting they’re coming at all. Their hushed voices are constant through that time, and he finds himself unable to focus on his newspaper, instead wondering if his judgment is right. The thought of his son being a- homosexual does not spark his outrage, yet his not sure, if encouraging such a behavior in a somewhat lost boy like Steve is the correct route.

On the other hand- every time he thinks about chastising his son, he sees in his mind these other boy’s white, terrified face and decides he just can’t bring himself to do this. In the end, these boys are adults, they can decide themselves how to live their lives.

Just as he feels confident in his decision, he hears careful steps.

He turns to face them.

They both stand in the doorway, pale and unsure. Steve is in front of the other boy, his shoulder squared, and he looks at Richard with determined expression he’d never seen in his son’s eyes.

‘Dad’ he said, wary.

‘Please, sit.’

They do, not any less tense. Steve’s friend especially, seems terrified, keeping one step behind and constantly reaching for his son, then halting his movement and shooting careful glances at Richard. God help him, he doesn’t know how to placate scared teenagers.

‘Son, will you introduce your friend to me?’ he asks, trying to come off as friendly, and – judging by the kid’s expression – failing completely.

Before Steve manages anything, kid grumbles:

‘Billy.’

That’s a start.

‘It’s nice to meet you, Billy’ he says, extending his arm to shake boy’s hand. He takes it, albeit hesitatingly. ‘First of all, I’m sorry for scaring you, it was not my intention. Well, I can’t say I understand, but Steve- you are my son and you’re a grown man. I need you to know, that I- I care about you and I will do my best to support your decisions as best as I can. As long as they’re- not harmful, obviously.’

They blink.

Richard starts doubting himself.

‘I’m just asking you to please be careful. This isn’t Chicago or- California. I’d like to believe, that folks in these town are good people, but- Just mind your safety.’

Steve starts to look a bit teary-eyed, sitting there with open mouth. His- Billy doesn’t really relax, squinting at him like it’s a trap. Well, he guesses that means that he’s going to take their safety seriously.

‘Dad’ Steve creaks out finally, ‘are you serious? Please be serious, because if you’re messing with us right now, I’m gonna fu- fucking flip.’

‘I wouldn’t’ he declares, earnestly. ‘I know I’m not the best father you could think of, but I like to think I’m at least decent person. I won’t put you- or your friend, for that matter, in the way of harm.’

Billy looks at him for a longer moment, before he spits out, ‘I’ve been staying here. Does that bother you?’

Steve’s hand clasps on the other boy’s. He looks at him, brows drawn together, concern clear on his face. God, he was always a sensitive boy, wasn’t he? And Richard was never there for him. Did it affect him?

‘Yeah, Billy’s dad an asshole. So, he’s staying here, since you know, it’s a big house, you and mom are never here either way and-’

Richard puts a stop to his ramblings. ‘It’s okay’ he says. ‘It’s- understandable, I guess.’

They both look at each other with such and affection in their eyes, Richard can’t help but smile to himself. It was going to be okay. Everything was fine for now and if new problems would arise, he will deal with them then. He was a pragmatic man, and he preferred to take his crises one at a time. 

‘I’m going to stay until next Sunday’ he said, standing up. You’re welcome to stay here Billy, of course, just please keep your- activities out of sight.’

‘Dad!’ Steve splutter, going completely red. His- boyfriend? Billy laughed, shocked.

Richard kept smiling, as he went for another coffee. These boys were going to be fine.


End file.
